


we don't have trouble sleeping (no one's gonna take that away from me)

by pawnshophearttradingup



Series: you and i have come such a long way [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alcohol, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: Alfonse placed his hand over Zacharias’s, and said, “You should stay with me tonight.”





	we don't have trouble sleeping (no one's gonna take that away from me)

**Author's Note:**

> "but sen!" you might be saying, even though it's likely you wouldn't know my name. "how can you write something set post-canon when the canon's still updating?" to which i say. it's fanfiction so i am just Hoping that in the end this doesn't end up being completely invalidated. anyway yeah. this is set in my ideal post-canon universe, where bruno gets rid of the curse and can stay with his (boy)friend alfonse
> 
> i haven't written fanfic in like years, so i'm kinda dipping my toes back into it with this? i'm like... super nervous about posting it lmao. especially because it's my first fic to ao3 in general. but there's not enough zachfonse in the world so i'm just trying to rectify that a little

It was as he was stumbling down the corridor that it occurred to Alfonse he might’ve had a bit too much to drink tonight, the attendants all a little too loose with the wine they were giving everyone.

It wasn’t like Alfonse was the only one, though. It’d been a night for celebration, he thought, glancing up at the man he was currently leaning heavily against.

Zacharias stared down at him, fondly, his face a little flushed, no mask in the way of his beautiful violet eyes. He was steadier than Alfonse, and probably had drank less, too, which was why Alfonse felt confident that Zacharias wouldn’t let him fall down.

Or should he start calling him Bruno now, Alfonse mused. They hadn’t spoken about that yet. Hadn’t spoken about much of anything, really. There was too much going on, too many more important things happening for them to get time to themselves until just now.

“Is my old room still free?” Zacharias murmured into Alfonse’s ear as they stood outside the door to his room, Alfonse reaching out to push it open. “Or even clean?”

Alfonse nodded. “I… kept it clean for you. In case you came back.” Still, though, he gently pulled Zacharias into his room, rather than let go for the night. Even just for an instant was too much right now. Even if he’d just be one room over. No, Alfonse would rather keep Zacharias right where he could see him.

Alfonse flopped down on his bed, barely caring whether or not his clothes would be wrinkled come morning. Maybe he would regret it then, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind it now. In the moment, though, he was at least clear-headed enough to strip off his gloves and boots. He was thankful that his armor had come off hours ago, before the celebration started. He didn’t think he’d have the coordination to take everything off by himself now.

But then, he wasn’t by himself, was he? Zacharias stood by his bedside, watching quietly. When he noticed Alfonse looking at him, he leaned over, brushing Alfonse’s hair out of his face, smiling down at him. It was familiar, yet it felt like a memory from a lifetime ago.

Alfonse remembered what he’d done, back then. He placed his hand over Zacharias’s on his face, and said, “You should stay with me tonight.”

Much like before, Zacharias’s face scrunched up, deep in thought, like he should refuse. Like he would still hurt Alfonse were they left alone for too long, and he didn’t want to run that risk.

Then Zacharias’s expression softened, and he took his hand back, just to strip himself of any unnecessary clothing. When he stopped, he was down to just a tunic and trousers. “Move over, then.” Well. That was certainly different from anything Alfonse remembered.

Alfonse practically rolled out of bed in his enthusiasm to comply, which had Zacharias snickering behind him as he slid in behind Alfonse, pulling the covers over the two of them. Alfonse glanced over his shoulder just to pout at him, but relaxed as Zacharias pulled him close, hand resting on his hip.

They fit together so well, Alfonse marveled, practically jumping when Zacharias pressed his lips to the back of his neck.

“We do,” he hummed, and Alfonse felt his face flush from more than just the drink. He’d said that out loud?

Oh well. It didn’t matter, because it was true. He leaned back against Zacharias, in awe at how sturdy he felt. He still couldn’t believe how much Zacharias had changed in just a few years, but Alfonse wasn’t complaining at all.

The room was already dark, and now that they were settled in, it was quiet, too. Alfonse could feel himself starting to drift off, warm and secure in his friend’s arms.

“... I always wanted to stay,” Zacharias said, and with how his face was buried in blue hair, Alfonse felt it more than he heard it. He moved his hand from where it was resting on his bed to pat at the one on his hip. Zacharias jolted, probably assuming Alfonse wasn’t still awake to hear him.

“You still can,” Alfonse replied, voice surprisingly steady even as he was falling asleep. “If you want.”

He couldn’t hear what Zacharias said next, the world blurry and out of focus. That was fine. They could talk about it again in the morning, when they were more level-headed and had more time. They could talk about a lot of things in the morning, now that there were no immediate threats looming over their heads. They had all the time they could ever want or need to figure everything out.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the wonder years' "living room song" which has absolutely nothing to do with this fic, i just needed a title and my go-to method is just take something from a song
> 
> thanks to my friend geo for reading this over for me and helping me revise it, i love you
> 
> anyway you can also find me on twitter @lineraway where if i'm not yelling about alfonse i'm not being on-brand


End file.
